Mobile devices are used for a variety of purposes, such as viewing information, scanning information, inputting information, communicating via text or voice, etc. Different mobile devices may use different components for carrying out these purposes. For example, mobile devices may use a screen, a keyboard or other input device, a speaker, a camera, etc. Often different devices are required for some of these different purposes. For example, a mobile scanner used for scanning may be a different device than a cell phone.
Printed circuit boards are commonly attached between different components of a mobile device in order for these different components to function together. For example, a printed circuit board may connect a display screen to a keyboard. If these printed circuit boards come in contact with certain contaminants, such as water or dirt, they may not function properly.